


All flarped out

by Le_purple



Series: ships [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caves, Cute, F/F, FLARP, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Rain, Slaves, Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is before Tavros was a cripple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: After a successful FLARP session, Vriska and Terezi nap in a cave





	All flarped out

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't involve Terezi's quirk because I thought it would kind of clash with the tone.

Vriska and Terezi ebulliently sauntered away from their last FLARP campaign, almost skipping along the dry ground that was cluttered with rocks and projectiles thrown during the campaign. The two campaigners that they had defeated were following not too far behind them, Vriska's sign on their bloodied heads, the two shambling behind like the near corpses they were. They galloped forwards into a rocky valley, the dirt thinning into cracked, grey stone.  
"I think we're lost." Vriska finally said, defeated after she saw a steep cliff face that blocked her path.

"Shit." Terezi huffed, her exhale turning into a yawn. The two just stared at the cliff face for a shot while before Vriska jokingly nudged one of her mind slaves, saying:

"You got any ideas?" Terezi chuckled a little before scanning the area, the only things in sight being caves and slight, rocky protrusions next to the cliff.

"Can you make them climb?" Terezi asked, beginning to scale the wall next to the smooth cliff, using her cane to help her ascent.

"Uuuuuuuugh fiiiiiiiine!" She groaned, rolling her eyes and beginning to scale the wall, her two slaves following closely behind and following her foot steps. Vriska's hands were rubbed raw by the rough stone, her claws chipping and splitting, her ankles aching and her legs trembling. The two felt the air around them warm up the sky growing brighter.  
"Shit shit shit shit! There's a cave over there!" Vriska exclaimed, quickening her own pace, and the paces of her two slaves, Terezi quickly scrambling towards the cave that sat comfortably inside the stone. Terezi used her cane to lunge herself into the cave, and than used it to help Vriska and her slaves into the cave. The sunlight began to seep into the edges of the cave, Terezi and Vriska hastily pinning their jackets to the top of the cave entrance so that they weren't killed under the blistering Alternian sun. The pair sighed and slumped down onto the cave floor, leaning against each other as they heard a patter of rain come with the morning.

"What are we going to do about them?" Terezi asked, pointing to the two defeated campaigners who stood absentmindedly in front of them.

"This." Vriska said smugly. The slaves began to take two handcuffs out of pouches they had on their outfits, the characters they were playing emulating that of legal incapacitators, a roll of which even Terezi admitted they poorly filled. They gagged each other and snapped the handcuffs on their ankles and wrists, closing them tight before Vriska let them fall to the ground, releasing them of her influence.

"Haha, nice." Terezi said, yawning mid sentence.

"Aw, is the infamous legislacerator Redglare sleepy?"

"Justice never sleeps." She said, trying to stay awake.

"Are you going to 8e ok without sopor slime?" Vriska asked, concerned.

"Yeah...." She replied, finally falling asleep on Vriska, who's slaves stirred at the other end of the cave, their protests silenced completely by the thick gag. Vriska began to find herself growing tired, and began to shut her eyes, drifting to sleep as her body rose and fell with Terezi's breath, the sound of her breath and the patter of rain.


End file.
